


nine: a helping hand

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, chat gets sad, chat has a panic attack/ptsd attack specifically, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: chat gets a ptsd-based panic attack. ladybug helps him through it.





	nine: a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien whump

Ladybug bent over breathlessly, having just beaten Chat in a parkour-race hybrid. She turns back with a bright smile, "Ha! Suck it, Chaton!" He smiles back, and she notices that he's farther away than usual. "C'mon, Chat, don't be a sore loser!" She says, punching him lightly in the arm. He flinches and goes rigid at the touch, and when she tries to pat his arm, he shoves her away.

"Not right now, Ladybug," he mutters lowly, though her enhanced hearing catches the words.

She fidgets worriedly, "What's wrong, Chat?" She holds up her hand when he opens his mouth. "And don't give me any of that 'I'm fine' bullshit, I know something's up."

He opens his mouth indignantly before closing it, seemingly thinking better than to argue. "I-" he chokes up, his breathing speeding up and his heart rate accelerating as he tries again to force the words put of his mouth. "I just- my dad- I-" He broke out into sobs, covering his mouth desperately in a half-baked attempt to stop talking.

"Oh, Chat," she says, and her voice is so heartbreakingly sweet that he lets out another sob, "No, no, kitten, c'mere. Hey, it's okay, let it out, let it out." He breaks out into full-on sobbing, ducking to bury himself in her shoulder, and letting his body be pressed up close to hers. "There, there, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe." She holds him for a little longer, letting his sobs rattle her body, before tilting his chin up to look at her with one hand. "Now, we're gonna try some of your breathing exercises, okay, honey?" She searches his body language, and finds a nod of approval. "Okay. In for four seconds..." She breathes in exaggeratedly, motioning for him to do the same. "Hold for four..." She closes her mouth and makes sure he closes his too. "Out for four seconds..." She breathes out, big and slow and steady. "Hold for four seconds." She closes her mouth again. "Now, we're gonna keep doing this until you're calm, okay? Let's try again. One... Two... Three... Four..."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, my multichapters will be worked on soon.


End file.
